


The Semi-Midnight Meeting of the Pissed-Off Goalies Club

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Crawford drunkenly calls a Pissed-Off Goalies Skype chat after winning the Stanley Cup but neglects a minor time-zone based detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Semi-Midnight Meeting of the Pissed-Off Goalies Club

Just a few days after the Stanely Cup had been awarded to conclude the 2014-2015 NHL season, Corey Crawford decided to give the other three members of the Pissed-off goalies club a call. 

“FUCKIN’ RIGHT CHICAGO!” He screamed as two video feeds came up on his phone. 

“Congrats,” Price said.

“You guys played well,” Fleury responded, “But we’re missing someone. Where’s Tuukka?” 

“Hold on a sec…” Price called.

“TUUUKKKKAAA!” Crawford both screamed and typed into Skype, “Did I spell that right?”

“It’s two U’s, two K’s that’s all I know,” Fleury said, “There may be a few too many A’s though. I don’t know Finnish names can be kinda weird.”

\--

Meanwhile in Finland, Tuukka woke to the constant buzzing of his cell phone. When he saw that it was the other three members of the pissed-off goalies club he quietly got out of bed and left the room to answer the call.

“What is it?” He mumbled tiredly as he opened the Skype chat on his laptop.

“FUCKING RIGHT CHICAGO!”

“Saatana, you guys won again?” Tuukka asked after he swore a bit in Finnish. 

“YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE FUCKING WON AGAIN!” Crawford screamed.

“Nice…Congrats,” Tuukka muttered groggily, “I’ll have to congratulate Kimmo the next time I see him…he deserves it…”

“DID I SPELL YOUR NAME RIGHT?”

Tuukka looked at message he had been sent, “Close enough,” he muttered. 

“So what are everyone’s plans for the summer?” Fleury asked. 

“PARTY TIME!” Crawford screamed.

“I’m just gonna relax, work on my game a bit,” Price said, “Mentally prepare for another season of being one of the only reasons my team wins games. But do you think we should…”

“What about you Tuukka?” Fleury asked interrupting Price.

“Huh? What?” Tuukka muttered as he jerked awake, “What was the question?”

“What are you going to do during the summer?” Fleury asked again.

“Oh…just relax. Play some golf maybe…spend time with family…the usual stuff.” Tuukka muttered as he started nodding off again. 

“FUCK YEAH CHICAGO!” Crawford bellowed, “GIMME ANOTHER BEER! WOOOOOO!”

“So,” Fleury asked once Crawford had finished screaming, “What have you been doing so far?”

“Again, nothing much,” Price said, “Just preparing for the NHL Awards next week and relaxing. I traveled a bit but I’m just taking it easy. Um don’t you think we should…”

“I HELPED MY TEAM TO ANOTHER STANLEY CUP VICTORY!” Crawford yelled drowning out whatever Price was trying to say. 

“We know,” Fleury said, “What about you Tuukka? Uh….Tuukka?”

Tuukka’s head snapped up again as he muttered a garbled mix of Finnish and English, “Huh?”

“I said what have you been doing so far?” Fleury asked.

“Doing stuff around the house…and relaxing….playing with my daughter…” Tuukka muttered tiredly as he started to doze off again.

“Tuukka, what’s wrong with you? You keep falling asleep on us,” Fleury commented, “Are you sick?” 

“You woke me up,” Tuukka mumbled, “It’s two in the morning.” 

“What do you mean it’s two in the morning?” Fleury asked, “It’s seven in the evening here in Quebec.”

“I went home…” Tuukka muttered.

“Yeah,” Fleury said, “I’m pretty sure it’s the same time in Boston as it is in Quebec.” 

“I think…” Price started

“IT’S PARTY-TIME IN PARTY-TOWN!” Crawford yelled once again cutting Price off, “FUCK YEAH PARTY-TOWN CHICAGO!”

“Will the two of you shut the fuck up and listen to me!” Price exclaimed, “As I’ve been TRYING to say, “home” for Tuukka means “Finland!” Did either of you check to see what time it was in Finland?”

“No,” Fleury said, “I didn’t think he’d be in Finland.”

“I HAVE TEAMMATES FROM FINLAND!”

“For the love of Lord Stanley can you PLEASE stop yelling!” Price exclaimed, “And Tuukka sent us a text a few weeks ago telling us that he was going back to Finland. AND about the time difference between the east coast of North America and where he is in Finland.”

“Oh,” Fleury said, “Estelle managed to factory reset my phone a few weeks back. She must have deleted that text.”

“Why did you let your daughter play with your phone?” Price asked.

“She took it while I was napping,” Fleury whined, “Vero had no idea what she was doing until it was too late! It’s not my fault toddlers have a way of disabling phones!”

“Get her a toy phone then,” Price said.

“I did!” Fleury exclaimed, “She just threw it across the room and nearly broke our television with it! Then she wanted nothing to do with it!”

“TEUVO! TEUVO!” Crawford exclaimed, “SAY SOMETHING TO TUUKKA IN FINNISH!” 

“Tuukka?” The young Finn could be heard asking, “Which Tuukka?”

“TUUKKA RASK OF THE BOSTON BRUINS!” Crawford exclaimed causing Tuukka to jolt awake again, “HE’S IN FINLAND RIGHT NOW!”

“He’s in Finland right now!?” Teuvo exclaimed, “Do you know what time it is in Finland right now? It’s the middle of the night!”

“TALK FINNISH TO HIM DAMMIT!” 

Teuvo reluctantly took the phone from Crawford, “I’m sorry about this drunk idiot, Tuukka,” He said in Finnish, “Sleep well.”

“Good luck,” Tuukka muttered in Finnish. 

“THAT WAS SOOO COOL!” Crawford exclaimed, “HERE HAVE A BEER!”

“I can’t, I’m only twenty,” Teuvo’s fading voice could be heard saying as he tried to put as much distance between him and the inebriated goalie as he could. 

“MON DIEU FERME TA CLAPE-MERDE ET ECOUTER MOI! (Shut the fuck up and listen to me!)” Price screamed, “As I was TRYING TO SAY! Tuukka sent all of us a message saying that he was going to be in Finland until early August and you all ignored it! From now on these sessions will be done in the early afternoon so we don’t keep waking poor Tuukka up in the middle of the night! I’m ending this chat session. Tuukka!” He called causing the dozing goalie’s head to snap up, “I’m sorry neither of these two idiots bothered to check the time in Finland. And that Crawford woke you up with his “fuck yeah Chicago.”

“FUCK YEAH CHICAGO!” 

“Shut your computer down and go back to bed,” Price said, “Sleep well and enjoy your time in Finland.”

Tuukka nodded and mumbled something in Finnish before his video feed cut out. 

“Crawford, don’t overdo it.” 

“I FUCKING WON’T!” Crawford screamed as his video feed glitched a bit, “FUCK I DROPPED MY PHONE!”

“CROW FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR PHONE END THE CHAT SESSION!” Priced roared as loud as he could.

“GOTCHA! OH FUCK IT FUCKING CRACKED!” Could be heard before his video feed cut out completely. 

“Fleury, enjoy your summer,” Price said, “Don’t let your daughter take your phone again!”

“I will and I won’t.” 

\--

“Tuukka,” Tuukka’s girlfriend Jasmiina asked softly as Tuukka returned to their bed, “What were you doing?”

“Bathroom.” Tuukka muttered.

“Are you okay? You were gone for a while.” 

“Skype chat…”

“At two in the morning?” 

“I don’t know…”

“Whatever, just go back to sleep.”

It took Tuukka less than five minutes pass out again. But Jasmiina remained awake as she wondered if perhaps, the Bruins’ season had been so stressful on her boyfriend that he had taken up sleepwalking. She also made a mental note to invest in a higher baby gate to put in front of their stairs to keep both her daughter and her boyfriend from taking a nasty tumble down the stairs.


End file.
